


From The Ashes

by YoBoiWillie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Rebirth, William Afton dies, bunny - Freeform, implied willry, phoenix mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoBoiWillie/pseuds/YoBoiWillie
Summary: Henry visits the site of what used to be the restaurant, now burnt down to the ground. He can’t help but blame himself for William’s death. However, something happens that gives him hope that everything might just be alright.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 28





	From The Ashes

Henry felt tears in his eyes as he started at the burnt ruins of what had once been his and William’s dream restaurant. ‘It’s all gone, he’s gone’ Henry couldn’t help but think that it was his fault. William hadn’t made it out of the building in time, only his kids had. Michael and Elizabeth were now in Henry’s care.   
But William was gone, forever.   
Henry finally broke down at the realization. He sobbed and dropped to his knees. He buried his face in his soot covered hands and cried harder than he’d ever cried in his life. He didn’t care if anyone saw him, he was tired of acting like everything was going to be ok. His best friend and partner was gone, the one person he felt completely at ease around. He didn’t save him. He failed.   
Henry was pulled from his thoughts by a noise from the rubble. It sounded like an animal squealing. Henry began searching the ruins for the for the source of the sound and quickly found it under a pocket in the rubble. It was a small baby rabbit, it’s foot stuck under a chunk of the stone wall. Henry moved the stone and picked up the shaking bunny, covered in soot and ash. The rabbit turned its eyes to him, big cornflower eyes staring up at the man. Henry smiled in spite of himself. He quickly realized, however, the rabbit looked way too young to be on its own. “Your mama is probably around here somewhere, right little guy?”, he Henry said to the bunny, who was small enough to be held in one hand. The rabbit seemed very at ease in the man’s hand, yawning softly.   
Henry began searching the area for any sign of another rabbit, finding nothing. He became confused, surely there had to be other rabbits around, right? He took one last look around and decided perhaps the mother wasn’t coming back, and it was too cold to let the poor baby stay out here alone. Maybe he should take the rabbit home? Perhaps it was an escaped pet, it was a lop rabbit and those were rare outside of captivity. He decided it would be best to take the bunny home and put up posters about the rabbit later.   
Henry gently placed the bunny in the passenger seat of his truck on top of his jacket. The rabbit was already asleep before he got in the driver’s seat. Henry smiled slightly to himself. “Just like Willie”, he said softly. He felt happier than he had all week.


End file.
